Sequel Manis
by scarletfanfic
Summary: "Uchiha Sarada. Kau sangat menarik, akan kuubah namamu yang tadinya Uchiha Sarada menjadi Sabaku Sarada. Dan menjadikanmu ibu dari anak anakku nanti."/nggak pintar bikin summary/sequel "Manis"/ SHINKISARA MERAPAT/typo eyd dll bertebaran.


Sequel Manis

 **Naruto dan Boruto milik Masashi Kishiomoto**

 **Shinki x Sarada U**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sarada menatap lelaki yang berusia sama dengannya dengan tatapan yang err aneh, seperti bertemu dengan sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Shinki, ya lelaki yang Sarada tatap sekarang adalah Shinki yang juga menatapnya. Dan karna saling tatap akhirnya mereka tatap menatap seolah tak mau kalah **.-.**

Sarada masih ingat kejadian ketika dia dan Temari-baasan berkunjung ke Suna, dimana dia dan Shinki jalan jalan dan juga kejadian... itu... TIDAK! Sarada tidak mau mengingat hal itu lagi. Hal yang akan membuat wajahnya merah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa.

Tiba tiba Shinki mendengus "Uchiha. Jangan menatapku seolah kau menatap monster yang mengerikan." Kata Shinki

"E-eh! Aku aku tidak menatapmu seperti monster!" Sarada tiba tiba menjauh dari Shinki

Shinki menatap aneh Sarada yang sekarang bersembunyi dibalik tembok (Ingat aja Hinata kalau lagi liatin Naruto :v).

Shinki menghela nafasnya "Aku berkunjung kesini untuk jalan jalan. Bukan untuk melihatmu yang menatapku seakan aku ini adalah hal yang harus dihindari Uchiha." Kata Shinki yang sudah bosan melihat pujaan tidak tidak maksudnya Uchiha Sarada yang terus menghindarinya.

Setiap Shinki mendekat atau mengeluarkan suaranya. Semakin menjauh juga Sarada darinya.

* * *

Jadi?

Kenapa Shinki ke konoha?

Apa masalahnya?

Jadi ceritanya begini

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

"OI SARADA KAU DIPANGGIL! KATANYA KAU PUNYA MISI MENGAWAL SESEORANG!" Teriak Boruto

"Boruto. Kalau memanggilku tidak usah teriak begitu! kita jadi pusat perhatian kau tau!"

Boruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya "Kau ada misi."

Sarada mengernyitkan alisnya "Sendiri?" Tanya Sarada

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap Boruto lagi

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Sarada pun berlari menuju kantor hokage.

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Dan ya. Misinya adalah mengawal atau lebih tepatnya menemani Shinki jalan jalan di konoha.

'Apakah ini bisa disebut misi? Lagian untuk apa dia mau dikawal.' Batin Sarada bertanya tanya

"Sekarang antar aku jalan jalan. Aku lapar mau makan." Ucap Shinki

"Jadi kau mau aku mengantarmu ke kedai makanan di konoha?" Tanya Sarada

Shinki menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya *walaupun tidak terlihat karena jubahnya* sambil menutup mata "Tidak mungkin aku menyuruhmu mengantarku ke tokoh senjata kan? Bukannya perkataanku tadi sudah jelas?"

Sarada hanya memutar matanya "Ha'i ha'i."

* * *

"Disini?" Tanya Shinki

'Ichiraku' itulah tempat yang didatangi Sarada dan Shinki.

Sarada menganguk dan tersenyum senang "Aku dengar Hokage sangat suka ramen disini!" Ucap Sarada bangga

"Tapi aku mau yang manis manis. Aku tidak mau yang ada mienya."

Sarada mengepalkan tangannya, dan memasang kuda kuda.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI!"

Sarada memukul Shinki. Dan sekarang Shinki terjatuh dengan pipi yang merah.

"KAU MEMUAKKAN TIDAK BERGUNA! YANG MANIS MANIS! CARI SAJA MIE YANG MANIS!"

Shinki yang dipukul menangis sambil memegang pipinya "Maafkan aku maafkan aku. Aku sungguh hiks.. tak akan hiks.. seperti ini lagi." Ucap Shinki

Ya

Itu benar

Sangat benar

Hanyak akan ada dalam ilusi Sarada

Andai saja itu benar benar terjadi

Pasti Sarada akan sangat senang

Karena kenyataannya Sarada hanya diam dengan Shinki disampingnya santai santai saja.

'Andai saja itu benar benar terjadi.'

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang

Di salah satu kedai dango terkenal di konoha

Shinki menatap bangunan di depannya "Dango?" Gumam Shinki

Sadara menoleh menatap Shinki "Kau lapar kan? Mau yang manis manis? Jadi kusarankan dango. Dango disini lumayan terkenal di konoha." Ujar Sarada

"Hmm.."

"Tapi aku tidak mau dango." Kata Shinki datar

Sepertinya emosi Sarada sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Sarada mengepalkan tangannya erat erat.

"Jadi maumu itu apa **SHINKI-SAMA**?" Tanya Sarada sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Mauku? Aku ingin makan permen kapas yang berwarna pink denganmu."

Tangannya yang tadi terkepal berhenti, yang tadinya menahan amarah tergantikan tergantikan dengan wajah kaget, dan wajahnya yang merah masih tetap merah entah itu karna marah atau karna malu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sarada memastikan. Toh mungkin dia salah dengar

"Apa tadi tidak cukup jelas? Pendengaramu tidak rusak kan? Dan lagi aku tidak akan mengulang ucapanku yang tadi." Ucap Shinki

Warna wajah Sarada sekarang sudah seperti warna rambut kazekage ayah angkat Shinki.

Shinki tersenyum tipis sangat tipis sampai Sarada pun tidak menyadari bahwa Shinki sedang tersenyum "Manis. Warrna wajahmu itu mengingatkankku kepada ayahku kazekage." Kata Shinki

Sarada menatap jade milik Shinki "A-apa apaan maksud perkataanmu itu."

Shinki yang tadinya tersenyum tipis kini menyeringai menatap Sarada dengan tatapan tajamnya "Uchiha Sarada. Kau sangat menarik, akan kuubah namamu yang tadinya Uchiha Sarada menjadi Sabaku Sarada. Dan menjadikanmu ibu dari anak anakku nanti."

Sarada ingin pingsan ditempat sekarang. Oh sarada, nikmat apa yang kau dustakan? Setelah mendapat seringai sexy dan tatapan tajam dari Shinki dan lagi perkataannya. oh~ pulangkan Sarada ke orang tuanya, ehhhh jangan deh ke pelukan Shinki aja :3 *Plak*

 **Owari**

Hwa hwa hwa paan nih *plak*

Ra : Shinki kok kamu ganteng banget?!

Shinki : Karna aku anaknya kazekage.

Ra : kyaaaaaa *fangirl ditempat* pacaran sama aku yuk :3

Shinki : Maaf aku udah sama Sarada. Sarada punya aku jangan coba ambil ambil.

Ra : *pundung ditempat*

Huwaaaaaa aku jatuh cinta banget sama Shinki!1!1! apalagi waktu liat interaksi dia sama Sarada. Aduh makin ngeship mereka nih :v

 **RAMAIKAN PAIR SHINKISARA**

Ship utama yang dulu InoSara dan chara favku Mitsuki langsung berubah setelah aku bertemu dengan Shinki :0 pangeran berkuda putihku~~~

Ini sequel dari cerita "manis" ya. Gak yang minta emang tapi tiba tiba aku pengen buat sequelnya hehe..

gak papalah apdet cerita mulu :v abisnya udah mau sekul :v hwe hwe

Maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. Atau feelnya gak dapat :(

-Ra

* * *

 **Omake**

Salah satu dari tiga ninja yang mengikuti ShinkiSara itu mendecih "Cih anakmu itu modus juga." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendecih melihat Shinki yang menggoda putrinya

Ya tiga ninja itu adalah Gaara Sasuke dan Naruto "Kalau begini sepertinya Boruto akan kalah Dattebayo." Kata Naruto

Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sudah besar itu. Gaara masih ingat ketika Shinki ingin pergi ke Konoha dan meminta Gaara untuk mengajak Uchiha Sarada yang menemaninya jalan jalan di konoha dengan alasan butuh pengawal. Kalau soal pengawal Shinki tidak mungkin butuh pengawal, lagipula Shinki bisa saja meminta Gaara untuk mengawalnya dengan shinobi dari Suna. Tapi Shinki ngotot ingin Sarada sampai dia memohon mohon kepada Naruto dan Sasuke di kantor Hokage. Jelas sekali bahwa anaknya itu ingin dekat dengan putri satu satunya Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Shinki sudah besar." Ucap Gaara

"Aku sepertinya harus mengajar Boruto cara memikat hati perempuan Dattebayo."

"Tapi sepertinya Sarada tetap memilih Shinki."

"Diam kalian berdua. Putriku tidak akan kuserahkan kepada anak kalian."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Inojin? Sepertinya Ino dan Sakura ingin menjodohkan mereka berdua."

Saking asiknya melihat Shinki dan Sarada mereka bertiga lupa bahwa Shikamaru dan Sai juga ikut bersama mereka.

"Mendokusei, Temari sepertinya menyukai Sarada."

Dan akhirnya terjadi kerusuhan antara seorang ayah. Kerusuhan siapa yang cocok bersama Sarada.

Sasuke menatap 4 ninja yang masih ribut itu. Dengan badan gemetar dan aurah hitam yang muncul di belakangnya.

"KA-" Belum selesai Sasuke berucap seseorang tiba tiba memotong ucapan Sasuke

"Tapi sepertinya Sarada sangat dekat dengan Mitsuki."

Hening seketika

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

"OROICHIMARU!"

 **Ditempat lain**

"Hmm..."

"Ada apa Shikadai?" Tanya Inojin

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara ayah Hokage-sama dan yang lain tapi dimana..?"

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu."

 **Owari**

Benar benar selesai hwe hwe..


End file.
